Mobile notifications are being used by on every platform. With the advent of smartphone and the notifications feature, user can have various types of notifications triggered by various conditions. Developers use mobile notifications to provide important information based on user's interests and activities. Notifications may be based on user's body condition, user's calendar, or user's news reading interests. Mobile push notifications are delivered to user without wise control. Most of the times the notifications interrupt user from focusing on current task. Distraction caused by push notifications could create serious consequences, such as, when the user is driving, distraction may lead to road accident.
There have been solutions created to take care of the disturbance caused to the user. In a solution, the user may utilize a do not disturb criteria, which the user may define for certain time, or location etc. The user may also define what kind of notifications the user may want to receive.
However, since the user may be only able to define certain types of notifications or senders of notifications, other urgent notifications that may require user's attention immediately may be missed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution to prioritize and schedule notifications efficiently.